


The mysterious disappearance of the ice opal necklace

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pregnancy, Whodunnit, adverse weather handsome men and jealous cousins oh my, because I love my chiss too much, chiss drama as usual, just without the murder, pet ysalamiri, very much inspired by clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Thrass and Evvie have invited their friends and relatives to Copero to practice for their upcoming wedding ceremony. Thrass presents Evvie with a valuable family heirloom as an early wedding present. When the treasured necklace goes missing, Evvie is devastated and Thrass is furious. Thrass enlists Thrawn's help in finding the culprit. Who dared to steal the ice opal from his lovely bride?





	1. The rehearsal

The guests made their way cheerfully to the stately home that stood out on the horizon line. The brightly painted estate stood proudly near the shoreline of one of Copero's largest port cities. The foundation of the house was elevated on sturdy metal supports for the times when the area would inevitably flood. The shoreline was prone to a few weeks of torrential sea storms in the middle of the year. That was the rare time when there weren't more warmer-weather-seeking tourists from other parts of Chiss space occupying the city than the original inhabitants of Copero.

Kthare'vvi'iloni stood at the entrance way as the guests arrived. Their wedding was nearly a month away, and the wedding party was coming together to practice their parts of in the ceremony.

Evvie held the door open slightly, the breeze rustling the long shiny hair that reached her hips. Her delicate burgundy dress accentuated the swell of her abdomen that she was now too far along to consider hiding anymore. She nodded serenely and greeted each of the arrivals. Her future husband, Syndic Mitth'ras'safis stood not too far behind her. His simple, yet regal tunic was cut from the same fabric as Evvie's dress. His thick, dark hair was braided loosely to one side. The syndic was in a cheerful mood. He much more in his element at his Copero home than in the throes of politician drama on Csilla. Thrass glanced at Evvie proudly between welcoming their guests. For a moment, he glanced up at a few dark clouds in the sky. He shook away the concern rising in his mind. The typhoon was not due for another week.

Reena, Thrass' cousin, had come with them from Csilla. She stood to the side checking through their plans for the day on a holopad. Her graying hair was tied back in a tight bun and she continued to make calculations under her breath as the front sitting room filled up. Thane, Thrawn, Eli, and Ollie had been the first group to arrive. Ollie, Thrawn, and Reena would make up the groom's side of the wedding party.

Shortly after, Evvie's cousin, Kthare'ylis'trenti arrived. The valets carried in four large trunks along with one small duffel bag. Behind them a young couple walked up the steps. The young woman excitedly looked up at the massive house. She had her armed linked with a young man in a Chiss Defense Fleet uniform. The young woman wore a sleeveless lilac dress, and her hair was braided and pinned in the shape of a butterfly at the back of her head. Her red-painted lips turned up in a smile.

"Elise," said Evvie. "It has been awhile. And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend," said Elise. "Allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Mtee'ri'kleoni."

"It's nice to meet you," said Evvie.

"But he usually goes by Erik when he is not on official business," said Elise before kissing him on the cheek.

"I apologize that we did not inform you of my arrival ahead of time," Erik said. "I wasn't sure if I would be able to leave the fleet for this occasion."

"It's not a problem," said Evvie. "We have plenty of space."

"Lieutenant Mtee'ri'kleoni" said Eli Vanto with a smile as they came into his view.

Eli stood next to Thrawn and was wearing his black Defense Fleet uniform. Thrawn wore a simple burgundy tunic with collar markings indicating his status in the Mitth family.

The younger man straightened his posture nervously. Eli couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The lieutenant was one of the few of his subordinates who treated him with same amount of reverence as Chiss who shared his rank.

"Commander Vanto," he said.

"It's a small universe," said Eli. "It's nice to see you here, Lieutentant."

"Likewise, Commander," Erik said politely.

"Do you serve on the same vessel?" asked Thrawn.

"Yes," said Eli. "Lieutenant Mtee'ri'kleoni is a well-mannered and hardworking officer. He is well on the way to a promotion."

"I am grateful for your praise," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's good that Eli has nice things to say about you," said Evvie. "Though, I still want to ensure that your intentions are honorable with my cousin."

"Of course," said Erik. "I can assure you that they are nothing but honorable, and that I am very much in love with your cousin."

The young woman's cheeks flushed purple. "Evvie!"

"Good. But I will be keeping my eye on you," said Evvie.

"My parents like Erik," Elise said. "So it's not like I would need your approval anyway."

"I guess this is a touchy subject," said Evvie. "We will talk about this later in private."

"No, we won't," Elise said. "It's absolutely none of your business."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Evvie narrowed her glowing eyes at her young cousin. She shrunk timidly against the tall lieutenant's arm.

"Excuse me," said Evvie sternly. "This young man is a guest in my home. It is very much my business. I do not have a problem with him staying here, but you better watch your tone with me if you expect food and board for both you and your lover the next time you show up here."

Elise's face flushed darker. She nodded abashedly.

"Good," said Evvie, the smile returning to her face.

The last guests arrived not too long after. The family of four somehow had less suitcases than Elise had brought for herself.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Eli with a bewildered look.

Thrawn chuckled at Eli's surprise. "Yes, speaking of a small universe, Kres'ten'tarthi's wife is one of Evvie's childhood friends."

"Stent," said Evvie. "It's nice that you are finally getting to spend some time with your family."

The elegant man smiled. He was dressed in a black tunic trimmed with red and gold. His hair was neatly trimmed at the sides and slightly longer on top.

"When duty calls, then it calls," said Stent. "But it is my pleasure to be escorting my family on this occasion."

A woman and two young girls walked up behind him.

"Evvie!" The woman exclaimed excitedly.

Evvie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the woman with a warmness that was very much absent when she had greeted her cousin. This did not go unnoticed, and Elise frowned at the display.

"Nyla!" said Evvie. "Look at you!"

Nyla smiled. She was dressed in a gold colored gown that sparkled subtly when it caught the light. Her hair was wrapped in a large bun on the top of her head. Her two daughters were dressed in matching tunics that were the same color scheme as Stent's clothing.

"And the girls are so big!" said Evvie. "Shyla was an infant the last time I saw her."

"She just had a birthday not too long ago," said Nyla.

"Thrass," said Evvie. "Let me introduce you to one of my dearest friends, Bren'hyl'arthawt."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Thrass with a nod.

"Likewise. Just call me, Nyla, " she said.

"And these two are Kres'ri'tarthi and Kres'hyl'arthi, otherwise known as Rita and Shyla," said Evvie.

"I'm five!" Shyla proclaimed proudly.

The large ribbon on her head bobbed as she jumped around in front of the adults.

"Wow!" said Thrass, as if this were the most amazing piece of knowledge in the world.

"My sister is seven," said Shyla.

Rita stepped behind her father and anxiously clung to his pant leg. Stent patted her head reassuringly.

"And when are you due?" asked Nyla turning her gaze back to Evvie.

"I have about seventeen weeks to go," said Evvie, patting her abdomen. "Luckily, it will be after the wedding unless she comes early."

"So you're having a girl?" said Nyla.

"Yes," said Evvie with a smile. "Are you going to try for a boy next?"

"Well," said Nyla. "We are going to have at least one more. But Stent grew up with five sisters and I have two sisters, so I am pretty sure the next one will also be a girl."

"Cute dragon!" Shyla exclaimed.

Shyla wandered into the sitting room where Fluffy the ysalamiri was sitting on Ollie's lap. Ollie was the most relaxed of the guests, as he spent a lot of time at his uncle's house. The young man wore a grey tunic with tight burgundy trousers underneath. His wavy dark hair was causally mussed and a curl rested on his forehead. He smiled at the girl.

"Would you like to pet Fluffy?" asked Ollie.

Shyla nodded eagerly. Fluffy opened his eight red eyes and looked at the girl with interest. The furry yellow lizard released a happy gurgle when Shyla patted his head. The sound made her giggle.

Stent smiled proudly. "She is quite fond of animals."

"Maybe she can help handle the ysalamiri when she gets older," said Thrawn thoughtfully.

"Just how many more do you plan on breeding in my greenhouse?" asked Thrass.

"As many as we need," said Thrawn. "It's not like they are disturbing your plants."

"I guess that's true," Thrass conceded.

His flowers and fruit plants had actually been growing bigger since the ysalamiri had inhabited the space. The medium-sized lizards slept for most of the day and subsisted mostly on plants that the Chiss considered weeds.

Evvie stepped into the sitting room and looked at everyone.

"When everyone is ready," said Evvie. "The priestess is waiting for us."

* * *

The priestess was dressed in simple grey robes with a lavender lining. Her long white hair was braided down her back. They all stood in the spacious ballroom where the reception would take place in a few weeks. The wedding itself would take place in the well-landscaped garden behind the home. However, they were practicing inside at the moment because a light rain had begun to fall.

"Today we will just practice the more intricate parts of the ceremony," said the priestess. "We will do a more thorough run through the day before the ceremony."

The woman knew their family well and had also married Thane and Thrawn. Those not part of the wedding party were sitting in velvet lined chairs to the side of action. The priestess stood on an elevated stage with a ramp leading up the middle as she conducted the rehearsal.

"Let's start with escorting the groom into place," she said.

Ollie had been given the place of honor to lead the groom into the room. He swallowed nervously even though this was just practice. He brandished the ceremonial sword that had been passed down through the Mitth familial line and moved forward in carefully counted steps. Thrass followed a few paces behind him. After Thrass, Reena and Thrawn walked side-by-side. Reena held the Mitth family tapestry under one arm. During the actual wedding, they would also be carrying the long cape that would hang from Thrass's shoulders, but for now they just moved empty handed.

Ollie kneeled three times in front of the priestess before offering her the sword. The priestess placed a hand on it as she chanted a blessing.

"Won't they be technically already married since the priestess is going through most of the rites?" asked Eli quietly from the chairs.

"Chiss weddings are almost entirely ceremonial," said Stent, who was sitting next to him. "The betrothal is when a couple is considered bound together by society."

"Really?" said Eli. "Just by getting engaged?"

"Well, no," said Stent. "Most couples have a betrothal ceremony with only a few family members shortly after getting engaged and then plan a more elaborate wedding for more people to attend."

"But wouldn't that just make it a wedding rather than a betrothal?" said Eli.

"Perhaps," said Stent. "It's just how things are done."

"So what is involved in being formally betrothed?" asked Eli.

"Well, the couple will officially register with their nearest government hall before being blessed by a priest or priestess in a much shorter ceremony than an actual wedding," said Stent. "And then the couple's family members will lead them to their private chambers where the couple will complete the rites on their own."

"What rites?" said Eli, curiously. "Do they have to do chants?"

Stent blushed. "No, not chants."

Thane chuckled and chimed in. "They are expected to consummate if they haven't already. Or even if they have already. It's considered good luck."

"Oh," said Eli, cheeks turning slightly pink. "I see."

Meanwhile the sword was finally considered sanctified enough, and Ollie bowed before his uncle and then handed him the sword. Thrass took the sword.

"Very good," said the priestess.

"At this point, Thrass will stand in place with the sword, and Reena and Thrawn will walk around him carrying the family cloak. Then we will wait for the bride to enter."

She gestured to Elise who was waiting at the doorway. She brandished a golden incense holder. Erik lit the bottom for her before he rejoined the group of observers. She waited for sweet-smelling smoke to begin to emerge from the ornate container. She held a red and gold fan in the other hand that was covered with a poem that Evvie's mother had painted with blank ink onto the fan the night before. The bride's parents would be present for the wedding, and only those with an active role in the ceremony had come today.

Elise delicately fanned the smoke ahead of them as she moved forward with tiny steps. Stent and Eli looked back at the lovestruck expression on Erik's face and they shared a private chuckle. Elise caught his eye and gave the fan an extra flourish.

"That will do with the incense," said the priestess.

Elise looked slightly annoyed but stood to the side as Evvie followed the trail of incense. Nyla walked in behind her. Evvie would wear a robe with a very long sash, and Nyla would carry the long ends of the sash on the day of the wedding.

When Evvie was in place next to Thrass, the priestess looked at Ollie expectantly. He looked back at her blankly.

"Bow to the bride's attendants," Thrawn reminded his son quietly.

"Oh," said Ollie.

Ollie held his hand to his heart and bowed to Elise and then to Nyla. Then he took the sword from Thrass and stood next to the groom.

"Good," said the priestess. "Then Thrawn will tie the family tapestry around the bride and groom."

Thrawn unfolded the burgundy fabric and wrapped it around Evvie and Thrass as they stood chest to chest. He tied it efficiently with an elegant knot, and Ollie felt relieved that he wouldn't have to do this part.

"Then I will read the _Sacraments of Spousely Duty_ ," she said. "You will affirm that you follow your duty to one another and then I will announce you as married."

"That's not too complicated," said Thrass.

Thrawn smiled as he untied them again. "It's better to know how to do it by heart. You will be nervous on your actual wedding day."

"You're probably right," said Thrass. "I'm just glad you will be there."

"Of course, brother" said Thrawn.

"And it looks like some of us still need to practice," said Elise, looking at Ollie.

Ollie blushed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Thrass, I promise I won't mess up on your wedding day."

Thrass smiled. "You're not going to mess anything up."

They invited the priestess to dine with them that evening, but she politely declined because she had another appointment. She did happily borrow an umbrella, because the light rain had turned quite steady.

* * *

Shortly before dinner, Evvie and Nyla were examining the backs of some engraved cutlery when Elise cautiously approached them.

"I would be afraid of scratching this if it were mine," said Nyla.

"I felt the same way," said Evvie. "But Thrass told me there was no point in having nice things and not letting yourself enjoy them sometimes."

"That's true," said Nyla. "Thrass is a good one."

"He is," said Evvie with a smile.

Elise cleared her throat loudly. She still smelled like the floral incense she had burned during the rehearsal so she was sure they had already noticed her presence. The two women turned around.

"Evvie, my dearest cousin," Elise began with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, Elise?" said Evvie with a sigh.

"I just wanted to say that you are looking more radiant each time I see you," said Elise. "Pregnancy suits you well."

"Thank you, Elise," said Evvie.

"I think you are truly the most beautiful woman in the Kthare familly," said Elise. "And given how good-looking the Mitth family is, I am sure your daughter will be an incredible beauty."

"That is very kind of you," said Evvie. "You and your mother are both very lovely as well."

"Thank you," said Elise. "I could only hope to aspire to have half of your natural grace and charm."

"Alright," said Evvie. "What is it you want?"

"Can I please borrow a dress from you for dinner tonight?" asked Elise.

Nyla stifled a laugh. Evvie narrowed her eyes at Elise. The sleeveless dress her cousin was wearing was quite flattering, clinging to her chest and cascading lightly off her hips. She looked stunning.

"The one you are already wearing looks fine," said Evvie. "We are on Copero, not Csilla. You don't have to cover your shoulders at the dinner table. Most of them don't pay heed those things anymore anyway. "

"I know," she said. "I just felt like getting changed. I have been wearing this dress for the entire trip here."

"I am sure the two hour trip from Sarvchi was very arduous," said Evvie with a smirk.

"I thought her handsome lieutenant said he made it here in an hour and a half," said Nyla.

"Someone was showing off," said Evvie with a smile.

"That's not fair to say," said Elise. "I don't travel as often as you. It did feel like a long trip for me."

"Well, you look fine," said Evvie. "And I am sure you have something else to wear in one of the four massive trunks you brought."

"I just wanted to bring different options," said Elise. "But I am just not feeling anything I brought. I mostly brought daytime dresses. And the evening dresses I brought are too heavy for the warm weather here."

Evvie looked unconvinced.

"I remember that you had a short black dress with sparkly gemstones sewn into the top," said Elise. "Could I wear that? I want to look pretty for Erik."

"No," said Evvie.

"No?" said Elise. "Why?"

"Because the last time I let you borrow something, you looked through all of my things," said Evvie.

"And I said I was sorry," said Elise. "You can come with me to get the dress."

"I already said no," said Evvie. "You have plenty of clothes to choose from."

"I bet you would let Nyla borrow a dress if she asked," said Elise, angrily.

"Yes, I would," said Evvie. "But that's because I trust her. And you will have to stop having a fit every time you don't get what you want if you expect to earn back my trust."

Elise stormed away, a furious tear rolling down her cheek. Nyla raised an eyebrow.

"She went through your things?" Nyla asked.

"Yes," said Evvie. "She went through everything in my room the last time she visited. I could tell because everything was moved around. It's not like she took anything, but my privacy felt violated."

"How strange," said Nyla. "From what I have seen she has always seemed respectful to her parents, so I don't know where that behavior would come from."

"She probably thinks she can get away with it with me," said Evvie.

"Well let's hope she's learned her lesson," said Nyla.

* * *

The sounds of polite chatter echoed through the dining room as everyone finished the evening meal. Elise was still sulking, but the rest of the guests were in high spirits. Erik was listening with interest as Stent was describing his new landspeeder.

"I'm surprised you can still drive that fast in a four-person speeder," said Erik.

"You just need a more powerful engine," said Stent. "It's well worth the price."

"Could you send me the model number?" said Erik. "I am thinking about getting a new speeder in a year or so. I think I would like one with more space."

"Of course," said Stent.

"Ollie," Shyla said as she tugged at his tunic sleeve.

"Yes?" he said with a smile.

"Can I take Fluffy for a walk later?" asked the girl.

"Well, it's raining really hard out there right now," said Ollie. "But we can take Fluffy for a walk tomorrow if the weather is better."

"Okay!" said Shyla eagerly.

The double-doors at the back of the room opened and Aristocra Thane stepped back in. He was clutching something carefully to his chest. Thane gave Thrawn a flirty wink as he passed by on his way to Thrass. The Aristocra smiled proudly.

"I brought it from the family vault," said Thane.

He handed a thin fabric-covered box to Thrass. The syndic took held it reverently. Thrass stood from his chair and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately quieted their conversations and looked at the head of the table. Thrass inhaled slightly nervously and looked at his bethrothed.

"Evvie," he said. "I am so honored that you will soon be my wife. I have an early wedding present for you."

Evvie's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anything. Thrass opened the box, and everyone gasped in unison. The box held a necklace. However, just calling it a necklace was an understatement. The large stone was held on a platinum mount and chain. The gemstone sparkled with every thinkable shade of blue and purple with an occasional twinkle of scarlet. Evvie's lips parted with amazement.

"Wow! Sparkly!" Shyla bounced excitedly in her chair.

"This necklace was given by my father to my mother as a wedding gift," said Thrass. "He saved his wages for three years to buy the stone and used the chain of a necklace that had belonged to his mother. My mother wore it at their wedding ceremony. It would make me very happy if you would also wear it on our wedding day."

Evvie found that no words could come out of lips.

"Of course you are not obligated," said Thrass. "But I hope you like it."

Evvie nodded fervently, finally finding her words.

"I will absolutely wear it," said Evvie. "It's amazing. I'm speechless."

"Will you try it on?" asked Thrass.

Evvie nodded. Thrass gently moved her hair over one of her shoulders and lowered the cool platinum around her neck before fastening it. He straightened her hair back and looked at her lovingly.

"How do I look?" asked Evvie.

"Perfect," said Thrass.

"Amazing," said Eli. "What kind of stone is it?"

"Is it a blue diamond?" asked Elise, eyeing the stone enviously.

"No," said Ollie. "It's an ice opal. Owning such a large piece is very rare and was traditionally only worn by the highest in society. Like all opals, they are considered good luck when given as a gift but are considered bad luck otherwise. Ice opals are harder to find in nature than regular opals due to how deep underground miners have to go to even find trace amounts."

"Of course our family mineral expert knows all the details," said Thrass with an affectionate smile.

"I have studied this piece a few times for my research because it is such a large specimen," said Ollie with a nod. "I did not know we had brought it with us from the vault."

"Thrass asked me for it," said Thane. "And I figured it would be better off with Evvie rather than staying in the vault forever. This way your grandma can be part of the ceremony too."

"I see," said Ollie. "I remembered you saying you were going to get it polished. I was curious what that was about."

"I still remember our mother wearing it on special occasions," said Thrawn. "The craftsmenship of the piece is exquisite."

Evvie puffed up with pride. Thrass leaned down and kissed her. The guests were all thrilled by this turn of events. Well, _almost_ all of them.

* * *

Later that evening, the guests had wandered off on their own, and Evvie looked at the necklace in the mirror one more time before taking it off. She placed it back in the velvet box and set it on the table in their bedroom.

"The storm is looking quite ominous," said Evvie.

"Well, luckily we have plenty of food and drinks in the house," said Thrass. "We will just have to rethink how to keep our guests entertained."

"So much for sight-seeing," said Evvie.

Thrass stepped behind her and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes blissfully at the gentle caress of his lips.

"Would you like to watch the storm from the sitting room window before we go to bed?" he asked.

Evvie nodded and took his hand, knowing that she would be sitting in his lap and looking more at him than the gathering clouds. They did just that after they settled on the sofa.

"Everyone's upstairs," said Evvie.

She did not have to spell it out for him. Their eyes were closed, and they were quite distracted when the power went out. It took several minutes before they noticed anything was amiss. 

"The lights?" said Evvie, still catching her breath. "We didn't turn them off, did we?"

Thrass felt around for their clothing in the dark room.

"Blast," he said. "I should have brought my charric."

"Thrass," said Evvie. "We are safe in our own house. It's probably just the storm."

"Just stay close to me," said Thrass.

"Always," said Evvie, wrapping her arms around him again.

* * *

Elise gasped as her surroundings suddenly went pitch black. Only her and Erik's glowing eyes were visible.

"The lights must have went out from the storm," said Erik.

Elise reached for his hand. Erik took out his lighter and illuminated the corridor in front of them. An idea came to Elise's mind.

"Erik, everyone will be distracted," said Elise. "Now would be a good time."

"As you wish, my darling," he said with a smirk.

"Did you have it?" asked Elise.

Her glowing eyes intently met his own.

"In my jacket pocket," said Erik.

"The study is up ahead," said Elise. "Let's go in here."

They stepped into Thrass' study. Erik closed the door behind them.

"Lock the door," said Elise. "Hopefully they won't notice we're in here."

The lock clicked loudly.

"We have time," said Erik. "Relax."

She kissed him before reaching into his jacket.

"Will you help me with this?" she asked.

"Of course," he said softly. "I am at your command, my sweet."

She sighed into his lips.

* * *

"Just as we suspected," said Stent. "It was just a fuse."

Thrawn nodded as he held the flashlight in place. "It seems that the typhoon has started a week early."

Stent frowned. "And the girls were looking forward to going to the beach tomorrow."

"I'm sure Thrass will invite you over another time," said Thrawn.

"Yeah," said Stent.

"I should apologize," said Thrawn.

"For what?" said Stent.

"I have had you running back and forward for me across Chiss space so often recently, that you have barely been able to see your family," said Thrawn.

"Well, it's for a worthy cause," said Stent. "And I am honored to be of service."

"Good," said Thrawn. "But I think some time off is order."

"I won't argue with that," said Stent.

A few minutes later all of the lights flickered back on.

* * *

A high pitched scream echoed down the hallway, and Thrass raced to their room. Evvie had gone ahead of him back upstairs after the power came back on. He found that Evvie had collapsed to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face. Thrass rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" he said worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"It's gone!" She said.

Thrass looked at the box where Evvie had put the necklace for safe keeping. It was open and empty.

"I just saw you put it there not too long ago," said Thrass. "I don't understand what could have happened."

"Someone must have taken it during the power outage," said Evvie.

He helped her to her feet and procured a crisp handkerchief from his pocket. Evvie dabbed her eyes daintily.

"This is outrageous," said Thrass, fury rising in his chest. "I will find whoever is responsible immediately."

* * *

Everyone shuffled drowsily into the sitting room. Thrass stood at the front of the room, looking at his guests with new eyes. Evvie sat near him, still dabbing an occasional tear from her cheek.

"What's wrong, Evvie?" asked Elise, suddenly panicked by the stricken expression on her normally unshakable cousin.

Evvie did not respond and Elise joined everyone else on two couches arranged around a coffee table. Shyla was sleeping against Stent's chest, and Rita was sitting in her mother's lap valiantly trying to stay awake. Thrawn sat at the far corner of one of the couches with a thoughtful expression.

"Why is she crying?" Elise demanded.

"During the power outage someone came into our room and stole the ice opal necklace," said Thrass.

"What?" said Nyla.

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?" asked Elise.

"Yes," said Thrass. "She didn't misplace it. I saw her put the necklace in the box. We went into this very sitting room, the power went out, and it was gone when we returned to our bedroom."

"Then it was certainly taken," said Thrawn.

"Yes," said Thrass. "And since the typhoon has started, you are all stuck here until the storm subsides. I suggest that whoever is responsible come forward now or I will make the next few days very unpleasant."

Everyone was silent. The guests all looked at each other suspiciously. Elise and Nyla gave each other a particularly hard look.

"Alright," said Thrass. "Everyone tell me where you were and what you were doing during the power outage. We'll start with you, Elise."

"Uh," she shifted nervously. "I was with Erik."

"And where were you?" said Thrass.

"In the study," she said.

"Why were you in there?" asked Thrass with a frown.

She looked down at her hands.

"We were making love," said Erik, abashedly.

"Why were you doing that in my study?" said Thrass with annoyance.

"It just kind of happened," said Erik. "All the lights were out, and it has been awhile since -"

"Alright," said Thrass. "Just please limit such activities to the privacy of your bedroom in the future."

"Yes, of course," said Erik, anxious for the focus to be away from them.

Thrass made a mental note to have the couch in his study thoroughly sanitized. He sighed heavily and looked at Eli and Ollie.

"Where were you, Eli?" asked Thrass.

"I was in the sonic," said Eli. "I waited until the lights came back on, because I couldn't see anything."

"Ollie?" said Thrass.

"I was in bed," said Ollie.

"He was there when I got back from the sonic," said Eli. "He was half asleep."

"Fine," said Thrass. "Stent and Nyla?"

"We were in the kitchen," said Stent. "The cook told Nyla that she would share her recipe for the herb and fish stew we had at dinner this evening. The girls were with us as well. They stayed in the kitchen while I took a flashlight to find the circuit box."

"I will confirm that with the cook later," said Thrass.

Stent nodded.

"And he met up with me on the way to the basement," said Thrawn.

"And where were you, Aristocra Thane?" asked Thrass.

"I was in the billiard room," said Thane. "Thrawn and I were having a game when the power went out. Then Thrawn went to investigate."

"He left you alone in the billiard room?" asked Thrass.

"I am not very fond of the dark." said Thane. "Thrawn lit several candles, and I felt better staying where I was."

"Where were you, Reena?" asked Thrass.

"I was counting the chairs in the ballroom," said Reena. "I wanted to go to bed, but then I suddenly felt anxious thinking we might not have enough chairs for the reception. We probably have enough, but we still have time to order more."

Thrass nodded, a pensive look on his face. "And where is that pet ysalamiri of yours, Ollie?"

"Fluffy didn't do it," said Ollie. "He has been sleeping on my bedframe the whole time."

"No stone unturned," said Thrass. "Because one of you is lying. That necklace did not disappear on its own."

He looked at his brother. Thrawn smiled at him.

"Any ideas?" said Thrass.

"Well, yes," said Thrawn. "I think I know exactly who took the necklace. But I don't have enough evidence to definitively accuse them."

"That is irrelevant," said Thrass, impatiently. "Tell me who did it."

"I think it would be best if the responsible person confessed," said Thrawn. "I can imagine they are feeling quite regretful at the moment."

Thrass looked at the guests expectantly. Nobody spoke. His mouth twitched angrily.

"I will look through the house tomorrow," said Thrawn. "I will be able to tell you for sure then."

"Alright," said Thrass. "Everyone go to bed. And if Evvie does not have that necklace back by tomorrow night, I will be searching through all of your rooms personally. Nobody will be leaving until we have it back."

He wrapped a protective arm around Evvie who still had a distraught look on her face.

"When I find out which one of you stole from the mother of my child and then lied to my face about it, there will be consequences," Thrass said icily.

The guests shivered with fear, innocent and guilty alike. The howling winds of the typhoon almost seemed comforting in comparison to Thrass' wrath. Outside, the storm raged on as they uneasily headed to their beds.


	2. Storm clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn gets closer to finding the culprit. Or does he? Either way, Thrass has had just about enough of his brother dodging his questions.

In Csaplar, the capital of Csilla the air was cool, and the sky was peaceful. Formbi sat at the desk of his richly decorated home office. Avela reclined on the soft cushions of the couch that had been her customary spot to read, take a nap, or just to spend some time while her husband worked. Her quiet presence was very much appreciated, and Formbi would often look over at her fondly.

Formbi sighed heavily. He just couldn't concentrate today no matter how hard he tried.

"I think it's a boy," Avela touched her belly, looking down at the protrusion that had just started to become visible.

Formbi smiled lovingly, looking away from the hyperbolic mass of holomessages that had accumulated over the last week on the screen infront of him. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She looked lovely, having opted for a loose fuchsia colored dress.

"We will have to plan two galas," said Formbi. "One to celebrate our wedding and another for the baby. One is simply not enough."

Avela's eyes widened with excitement. "Can we have a robe made for you that matches my new gown?"

"Of course," said Formbi.

"Have you seen it yet?" asked Avela.

"No," said Formbi. "But I am sure it is lovely."

"And you still agree to match with me?" said Avela. "It could be the worst possible color in existence."

"And you would still look wonderful," said Formbi.

Avela blushed. "It's white with fur trim, by the way."

"I can't wait to see it," he said.

"I'll wear that for the first gala," said Avela. "And I think I will get you a silver robe with white accents."

Formbi nodded pleased with the idea.

"But what should I wear for the second gala?" asked Avela.

"What do you want to wear?" asked Formbi.

"Well, if we have that one around the same time as your birthday," said Avela. "I will be much larger then."

"We can have another gown made," said Formbi.

"It's alright," said Avela. "We can probably have one of my other gowns altered."

Formbi had already gifted her with six handmade gowns that came with matching jewelry and shoes as a wedding gift.

Formbi shrugged. "It is no problem to get you a new one."

"Thank you," said Avela. "You don't have to, you know."

"It makes me happy to give my family nice things," said Formbi.

"You know we still have to go the Mitth clan wedding later this year," said Avela.

"Yes," said Formbi, with a sigh.

"I don't understand why we were invited," said Avela.

"I promised the bride that I would make a speech," said Formbi. "It is a debt that I have to repay. You are not obligated if you do not want to attend."

"Of course I will come," said Avela. "I wouldn't send you to the dragons' den alone."

Formbi chuckled.

"I heard typhoon season started on Copero," said Avela.

Formbi nodded.

"I certainly hope that nonsense is over before the wedding," said Avela. "I don't see why Syndic Mitth'ras'safis won't get married on Csilla."

"Yes," said Formbi. "We have had to postpone several meetings because Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo is stuck on Copero."

"Well at least that means you can work from home more often," said Avela.

"Yes," said Formbi with a relieved smile. "I have been asking more favors of my office aides recently, so I really don't have to show my face until next month."

He smiled again before starting to get that distant look that Avela noticed much more since he came back from the Rolgor mission.

"Formbi," said Avela, standing up.

"Yes, my love?" he said.

She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You know it's okay not to be okay sometimes," said Avela. "You don't have to hide it in front of me."

He suddenly pulled her to him and buried his face in her chest. He was relieved that she was the only one who would know about the tears marring the front of her dress with dark splotches of purple. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed softly. She waited until his breathing grew calm and he pulled away, smiling apologetically as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Shall I show you my new gown?" asked Avela.

Formbi turned off the holo terminal.

"Yes," he said. "I would like to see it."

* * *

The tense clinking of silverware were the loudest sounds in the dining room at breakfast as the wind continued to wail outside.

Thrass turned around as he heard Thrawn's footsteps behind him.

"Thrass," said Thrawn. "I have discovered something in my investigation of the basement."

"What is it?" asked Thrass.

Thrawn handed him a small wrench.

"This was found near the circuit box," said Thrawn. "I believe it is possible that the power was tampered with last night rather than being effected by the storm."

"Is it possible to figure out who this belongs to?" asked Thrass.

"It appears to be part of a Ar'ochl'kagtac tool set," said Thrawn. "This is a very popular producer of tools."

"So it could be pretty much anyone's," said Thrass.

"Well," said Thrawn, his gaze drifting to the occupants of the table. "I know that Stent possesses one of these tool sets."

Stent raised an eyebrow from where he was feeding Shyla a piece of omelette.

"So what?" said Nyla, sitting on Stent's other side. "It is a common tool set like you just said."

"I think you should check to see if that wrench is missing from his tool set," Elise chimed in from the other end of the table.

Nyla narrowed her eyes at the young woman. There had been an increasing tension between the two since the theft of the necklace had been announced.

"And I think your entire room should be searched for that necklace," said Nyla.

"Are you sure you don't mean your room," said Elise with smirk. "I am sure you could actually send your daughters to a respectable academy from selling it."

Nyla's eyes widened in fury. Stent's jaw clenched.

"Enough," said Thrass. "Everyone's room will be searched if we don't find the culprit soon. Including mine."

"Elise," said Evvie, sternly. "You will apologize at once."

"If they didn't take it, then I will apologize," said Elise, crossing her arms. "But not before."

"It's so obvious that you took it!" said Nyla. "Especially after the little tantrum you threw last night when Evvie wouldn't let you borrow her dress."

"That doesn't mean that I took her necklace," said Elise. "I would never do that."

"Right," said Nyla, eyeing her skeptically.

"I said enough," said Thrass. "Stent, did you bring your tool set with you?"

"It's in one of my bags," said Stent. "But I haven't even had a chance to unpack it."

"After breakfast we shall see," said Thrass.

* * *

Thrawn, Thrass, and Stent stood in the second floor guest room where Stent and his family were staying. Stent looked at his bag with a puzzled expression.

"Someone has rummaged through this," he said.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of your daughters?" asked Thrawn.

"I really doubt it,"said Stent. "The case would be difficult for them to get open."

"Is the toolkit in there?"asked Thrass.

Stent lifted the grey rectangular case from the bag. He handed it to Thrawn who opened it. There was a gap in the line of wrenches. Thrawn placed his finding in empty space. It fit perfectly.

"I didn't do it," Stent insisted.

"Thrawn?" Thrass looked at Thrawn for his opinion.

"This would be too simple," said Thrawn. "I believe someone took the wrench from him and then left it in the basement to frame him for the theft."

"That is possible," said Thrass. "But we now have to account for someone possibly breaking into this room last night as well."

"It seems our thief used a more complex strategy than I had previously thought," said Thrawn.

"When was the last time you were in this room before the power went out last night?" asked Thrass.

"We only came back up briefly after dinner before going back downstairs again," said Stent.

"Did you lock the door?" asked Thrawn.

"No," said Stent, abashedly. "I really should have been more cautious."

"You shouldn't have had to worry about that," said Thrass, shaking his head. "I have really let all of you down as a host."

"What I really don't understand is why anyone here would take the necklace," said Stent. "Everyone that was invited is close to either the bride or groom."

"Well," said Thrass. "Except for Elise's boyfriend."

Stent frowned. "He seems like an honest young man. I really don't think he did it."

"I think Elise could have possibly talked him into being less honest," said Thrass, thinking about the couple with irritation. "Let's search their room immediately."

"Wait," said Thrawn. "Before we take any action, we must think on all possible motives for taking the necklace. Right now we are only going on the assumption that it was stolen out of spite."

"Didn't you say last night you had an idea of who took it?" asked Thrass, impatience apparent in his voice. "Has your initial guess been ruled out?"

"No," said Thrawn, a brief flicker of what seemed like sadness in his glowing eyes. "That person is still very much a suspect."

"Well?" said Thrass, expectantly.

"It is not fair to accuse them before I have actually found them in possession of the necklace," said Thrawn.

"Well," said Thrass. "They have until tonight to confess. And then we will be doing this my way."

"Understood," said Thrawn.

* * *

Erik stepped cautiously into the room as he followed the muffled crying sounds. Elise was sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face. Erik sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, eyes moist from crying.

"I didn't do it," she said.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "You were with me all night."

"Evvie hates me," said Elise, looking back down at her hands.

"She doesn't hate you," said Erik. "Though what you said to Bren'hyl'arthawt was perhaps not the nicest thing."

"Evvie likes her much more than me," said Elise. "The only reason I am here is that Evvie's mother would be upset if I wasn't part of the wedding."

"I am sure your cousin cares about you," said Erik.

"Everyone automatically assumed that I took the necklace," said Elise. "That should show you where I stand in this family."

"Well, you don't have to worry about where you stand with me," said Erik, pressing a kiss to her head.

Elise shifted herself into his lap and pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Come along, Fluffy," said Ollie, as he paced the wide ballroom with the ysalamir following him. "We can't go outside, so this is the best I can do for you for now."

Fluffy gurgled impatiently but still seemed eager to follow his master.

"I am sure you can get some more leaves for him from the kitchen," said Reena, from one of the chairs in the corner.

Ollie had to stop himself from recoiling in shock.

"Reena," said Ollie, with surprise. "I didn't see you there."

"Well, I see everything in this house," said Reena, crossing her legs as she shifted in the chair.

"Oh," said Ollie. "And I already asked the cook, and she is setting aside some greens for Fluffy to try for lunch."

"You are doing a good job of looking after him," said Reena.

"Thank you," said Ollie, giving Fluffy a pat on the head.

"It is a matter of honor to look after those who have our trust," Reena said, offhandedly. "That is something the Mitth Family has always prided itself on. It is fortunate that the Aristocra's heir has taken our values to heart."

Ollie's throat went dry, his eyes darted around the room.

"There you are!" said Eli entering behind him.

"Eli," said Ollie with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" asked Eli with concern.

"I just feel restless, couped up in here," said Ollie. "I was trying to get some exercise with Fluffy."

"May I join you?" asked Eli.

"Of course," said Ollie, offering Eli his hand.

Eli took it, squeezing it tightly for a moment.

"We will have to plan your graduation party after this," said Reena, thoughtfully. "I imagine the Aristocra will throw a ball."

"Have you finished everything you need to graduate?" asked Eli.

"Yes," said Ollie. "My lab partner was strangely cooperative about finishing our last assignment. I was sure she would walk out on me after how she had acted before."

Ollie was still surprised at how fast Avela had gotten over him giving a sample of their research to the military especially since her initial rage had been genuinely terrifying.

"I think she was just relieved when her husband came back from Rolgor alive," said Eli.

"Yes, well we will see how long I stay in her good graces," said Ollie.

"Speaking of planning a ball," said Reena. "Where is Aristocra Thane?"

"He went to lie back down after breakfast," said Eli. "He said he had a headache. He has been acting unwell ever since the necklace disappeared."

"He probably feels partially responsible since he had brought it with him from Csilla," said Reena.

Ollie sighed heavily.

"I am sure it will turn up soon," said Eli.

"What do you mean turn up?" asked Ollie.

"Everyone is assuming it was stolen," said Eli. "Maybe Evvie misplaced it after all."

"Maybe," said Ollie.

* * *

  
"She had a lot of nerve to say that," said Nyla furiously. "How dare she imply that we can't afford to send our children to a good school."

She and Evvie stared out the of the sittingroom window watching the trees whipping around wildly in the wind.

"I will have a serious talk with her later," said Evvie.

"She out of all people shouldn't say anything about it," said Nyla. "I know for a fact that she went through academy on a full scholarship."

"That is true," said Evvie. "She was trying to push your buttons. And it seems to have worked."

Nyla gave Evvie a sharp look.

"What do you mean?" said Nyla.

"If you ever need help with money," said Evvie. "You know you can ask me and Thrass for help."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Nyla. "Stent is doing an excellent job providing for our family."

"Of course he is," said Evvie. "I just meant-"

"You just meant that you agree with your bratty cousin," said Nyla, scathingly.

Evvie bit her lip and looked at the rain violently splashing against the ground. Nyla sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," said Nyla.

"It's alright," said Evvie. "Emotions are running high. It doesn't help that we are all trapped in here until the storm subsides."

Nyla pulled her friend into a hug, and Evvie couldn't stop the fresh tears from returning to her cheeks.

* * *

Thrawn followed Thrass back down the long staircase. As he descended he noticed that his trouser pocket felt heavier. He put his hand into his pocket and stopped in his tracks.

"Thrass," said Thrawn.

His brother turned around.

"This was in my pocket," he said.

Thrawn held the chain of the missing necklace. It glimmered softly in the low lighting of the staircase. Thrass grimaced and took it from him.

"And how did it get there?" asked Thrass.

"I just noticed it," said Thrawn.

Thrass gave him a hard look. Thrawn smiled.

"What if I was the culprit," said Thrawn. "Let's say I confess to taking the necklace."

Thrass hissed furiously.

"Stop playing your games with me, brother," said Thrass. "You were just as surprised to see this chain appear in your pocket as I was."

"If you get the ice opal back by dinner tonight," said Thrawn. "Does it really matter who took it?"

"Yes, it does matter," said Thrass. "There will be consequences."

"Even if the thief did not have any ill intentions?" said Thrawn.

"Who are you protecting?" asked Thrass, the fury growing in his eyes.

"Right now I am the most likely suspect," said Thrawn.

"I am not an idiot," said Thrass.

"I confess," said Thrawn. "I did it."

"No you didn't," said Thrass.

Thrass stepped closer to Thrawn and studied him carefully.

"I know you," said Thrass. "You were never afraid to take the fall for someone you cared about. It has almost led to your downfall many times."

"I will accept any consequences for the distress that this theft has caused you and Evvie," said Thrawn calmly.

"Answer my question," said Thrass, evenly. "Who took the necklace? Why would they put the chain in your pocket?"

Thrawn remained silent.

"Was it your husband?" asked Thrass. "Does the Aristocra find my future wife unworthy of one of our most valuable family heirlooms?"

Thrawn tried to step away, and Thrass grabbed on to him.

"I will search your quarters immediately," said Thrass.

Thrass let go of him and Thrawn grabbed him by the back of his burgundy tunic. A vase on a nearby end table wobbled as Thrass bumped into it.

"You will do no such thing," said Thrawn. "Thane is feeling unwell, and he will not be disturbed."

Thrass laughed harshly. "I should have known. The Aristocra has had you under his spell since you were barely a man. Of course your ultimate loyalty is with him."

"Thrass," said Thrawn. "Thane did not do it."

"Let go of me," said Thrass, trying to pull out of Thrawn's grip. "I do not blame you being loyal to your spouse. But I am disappointed at the extent to which you would lie to me about this."

Thrawn gripped him tighter. "Leave Thane alone. You can search the room later."

"After you've warned him to hide the opal?" asked Thrass. "Or after you've planted it on Stent? Or Elise?"

"You are being ridiculous," said Thrawn. "I will not have you upsetting him further with your wild accusations."

"Wild accusations?" said Thrass. "I can't think of anyone else you would get this emotional about protecting."

"Can't you?" asked Thrawn.

"I will pay the Aristocra a visit," said Thrass, finally pulling free of his grip.

Thrawn hissed, his eyes now truly angry. " _You. will. not._ "

He reached towards his brother again, but Thrass pushed him away. Thrawn flew into the end table, and the vase shattered to the ground in pieces. Thrawn leaped back up and tackled his brother to the floor.

Thane ran hastily out of his room to see the two brothers wrestling on the carpet. The crashing sound had woken him up. The Aristocra clutched the burgundy dressing gown to his chest anxiously. He was ashamed at the way his legs began to tremble involuntarily. The older man wanted to tell them to stop fighting, but he felt frozen in place. His head began to throb anew, and his heart raced in his chest.

"Stop!" said Reena, as she hurried up the steps towards them. "That's quite enough!"

Stent followed her, jumping over the shards of broken glass and pulling Thrawn off of Thrass. The two brothers glowered at each other, breathing heavily. Thrass noticed Thane and took a step towards him. Thrawn escaped Stent's grasp and stood in Thrass' way.

"How about you let me take a look in your room, Aristocra Thane?" asked Thrass as he brushed away a long hair that had fallen into his face during the scuffle.

"I'm sorry," said Thane. "My legs won't stop shaking at the moment."

Thrawn looked over his shoulder and his gaze softened. He put a protective arm around his husband.

"Stop stalling," said Thrass.

"He's having an anxiety attack," said Thrawn. "If you would have the courtesy to wait a few minutes, then that would be most appreciated."

Thrass studied the Aristocra and exhaled. He looked down at the necklace chain still in his hand. Thane eyed it with surprise.

"Did you f-find the necklace?" asked Thane.

"Just the chain," said Thrawn.

"Oh dear" said Thane. "Where?"

"In my pocket," said Thrawn.

"How?" asked Thane, trying to steady his breaths.

"Well, I am certainly a suspect now," said Thrawn.

Thane looked at his husband and laughed. Thrass frowned.

"You're serious?" said Thane.

"I would like to ask how that chain got into your husband's pocket," said Thrass. "I can't think of anyone other than you that would get close enough to him to slip it into his pocket undetected."

Thane looked at Thrawn's face from the corner of his eye. His legs had mercifully stopped shaking. He wrapped his own arm around Thrawn's waist.

"I guess it would make sense if I put it there," said Thane. "I gave him a kiss before breakfast this morning, and I could have easily placed the chain into his trousers."

Thrawn rolled his eyes at this. "But you didn't. You kept your hands around my neck, not on my waist."

"Well maybe I already put the chain in your trousers before you got dressed," said Thane.

"I would have noticed," said Thrawn.

"Are you sure?" said Thane.

Thrass looked at the couple with increasing confusion. Reena moved some of the vase shards to the side with her foot. Stent looked at the scene thoughtfully.

"I think it is safe to say that neither of them is the culprit," said Reena.

"No," said Thrawn. "I am still the most likely culprit."

"Nonsense," said Thane. "It would make perfect sense if I did it."

Eli Vanto ascended the red carpeted stairs. "But what if I did it?"

"Did you?" asked Thrass, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said Eli with nod.

"Then where did we just discover the necklace chain?" asked Thrass.

"In Aristocra Thane and Thrawn's room," said Eli.

"Wrong," said Thrass. "It was in Thrawn's pocket."

"In his pocket?" said Eli, with surprise. "I mean, _ha ha, of course_. That's exactly where I put it!"

"Oh stars," said Thrass with exasperation.

"It was me," Eli insisted. "I accidentally broke the necklace and felt ashamed, so I hid it!"

"Uh-huh," said Thrass.

"No!" said Ollie running up the stairs. Fluffy was perched around his neck.

"Eli would never do such a thing!" said Ollie, with a panic-stricken expression.

"I would have never guessed," said Thrass, through gritted teeth.

"Because I did it!" said Ollie. "I'm sorry, Uncle Thrass."

This time Thrass rolled his glowing eyes, and he produced an annoyed laugh.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Thrass. "Does anyone else want to confess that they have taken the ice opal?"

"I guess I am technically not out of suspicion," said Reena.

"And my wrench was still found in the basement," Stent noted.

"Please save it," said Thrass with frustration.

"I'm really, really sorry," said Ollie. "I hope you will forgive me."

Eli looked over at Ollie with a puzzled expression.

"Enough," said Thrass. "Whoever all of you are protecting, it is working. Because I have no idea who did it anymore."

Thrawn ran a soothing hand over Thane's back. He studied everyone standing around the broken vase. His initial suspicion had been confirmed.

"I will have the ice opal back to Evvie tonight," said Thrawn.

Thrass frowned. "The ice opal. AND a proper explanation of all of this."

"Of course, brother," said Thrawn.

Fluffy yawned loudly and shifted on Ollie's shoulders. Thrass abashedly looked at the broken vase.

"You may all go back to whatever you were doing," he said. "I will clean this up."

* * *

The white fur-trimmed gown was on its hanger, long forgotten on the handle of the wardrobe door. The fuchsia dress lay discarded on the floor; the yellow robe was furled around it as if the two garments were caressing. Avela languidly cuddled up to Formbi underneath the cool sheets. She ruffled his already mussed hair. Formbi smiled contentedly.

"I should probably go back to work now," said Formbi, yet making no attempt to move away.

"It can wait until after lunch," said Avela.

" _Lunch_ you say?" said the Chaf Aristocra with a smirk.

"Mmm-hmm," said Avela, running her hand down the blue skin of his chest.

His glowing eyes watched her hand disappear under the sheet, and then they closed in pleasure.

"Or are you so eager to get back to those holomessages?" asked Avela, with a mischievous grin.

"I can assure you that you have my undivided attention at the moment," said Formbi.

"Oh, I can tell," said Avela venturing underneath the cover to join her hand.

Formbi laid back and let himself relax. It could all wait. All of it.

 


	3. Expectant parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is solved! And one more secret is revealed!! Evvie and Thrass are not the only ones expecting a child . . .

Evvie sat nervously in the upstairs study. The notification that her agency wanted to speak with her came as the storm outside reached its howling peak. Inside the house, Thrass was hot on the trail of the possible thief of the still missing ice opal pendant, and the tense atmosphere made her feel slightly dizzy. She settled in the chair and entered the commands in the keypad to connect the holocall. Her hand settled on her protruding abdomen. She remembered how Avela had taunted her that her modeling career was likely to be over. Part of her knew that Avela was speaking out of jealously or spite, but she still could not completely shake her words. Perhaps today Evvie's fear would be realized. She had been one of the top faces of the agency for almost ten years. Would they put her aside now because of her pregnancy?

"Kthare'vvi'iloni," said the older woman pleasantly as she connected from the agency's headquarters in Csilla. "You seem tense. I heard that the typhoon started earlier than expected. I hope you are all alright."

"Yes," said Evvie with a slight smile. "Thank you for asking, Ree'vena. We are weathering the storm."

"Well, I thank you for taking the time to speak with me," said Ree'vena, adjusting the heavy golden golden bangles wrapped around her wrist. "There was a very important matter I wished to discuss."

"Yes," said Evvie, bracing herself. "Of course."

"A Copero designer has noticed that you have been wearing more traditional clothing recently," said Ree'vena. "She is very eager for you to model her upcoming collection."

"Oh," said Evvie, with surprise. "But . . ."

She looked down at her abdomen.

"That won't be a problem," said Ree'vena. "She said she is willing to design the clothing to fit you perfectly. Would you be interested?"

"Of course," said Evvie. "That would be convenient since I plan to stay on Copero until my daughter is born."

"Very good," said Ree'vena. "I will let the designer know. This might be the chance for traditional garments to make a resurgence in the capital city as well. There has already been an increase in sales since you were seen at a gala in a traditional dress."

"I am grateful that you are still looking for projects for me," said Evvie.

Ree'vena raised an eyebrow. "I should be the grateful one. You are one of the most recognizable faces in Chiss space. Any ad campaign you touch is an instant success."

Evvie's eyes widened.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ree'vena.

"No," said Evvie. "I am looking forward to the project."

"Excellent," said Ree'vena. "I will look send you more details soon."

"Thank you," said Evvie.

When she disconnected the call she laughed. That was the last time she would let Avela get in her head.

* * *

Nyla and Stent steered their children down the stairs towards the ground floor. Nyla gave an anxious glance to a rattling window that they passed by.

"It should let up in a few days," said Stent.

"I am not sure how much longer the children can stand being couped up like this," said Nyla. "Even I am starting to feel a bit crazy."

"I don't wanna walk, Daddy," said Shyla, teetering to a stop.

Stent picked her up, and she drowsily snuggled against his shoulder. He continued down the stairs behind his wife who was holding Rita's hand. The large house was impressive, but most of the guest rooms were on the upper floors, which was a bit of a bother when one had small children. Stent would be happy to go back to Sarvchi with his family for a few weeks after their visit here was over. His house could have fit inside Thrass' estate at least three times, but Stent was looking forward to not having to walk a labyrinth of stairs and corridors just to get to the dinner table.

"All of this drama surrounding the stolen necklace hasn't made things easier," said Stent with a sigh. "I don't know why the syndic thought that Aristocra Thane would be hiding it. Thane was the one who brought it in the first place. Surely he would have made up an excuse to not bring it if he was against Evvie having the necklace."

"I agree," said Nyla. "But I am really at a loss for who took it. I don't even think Elise took it anymore."

"At first I thought that the necklace just fell from the display case in some corner of the syndic's quarters," said Stent. "But the chain appearing in Thrawn's pocket is very strange."

"Indeed," said Nyla. "If the culprit is trying to frame Thrawn, that is a sloppy way of doing it."

"Maybe their conscious is getting to them," said Stent. "Didn't Thrass say that the chain itself was a treasured family heirloom."

"Yes," said Nyla. "Maybe the thief is only interested in the ice opal by itself."

"The ice opal would look nicer on a more delicate chain," said Rita, quietly.

"What was that, Rita?" Stent asked the seven year old.

"I heard somebody say that yesterday," said Rita. "What does delicate mean?"

"In this case it probably means for the chain to be thinner," said Stent. "Who said that?"

"I-I don't remember," said Rita, a slightly anxious look on her face.

Stent sighed. "I am not going to be angry. It would just be helpful for us to find the ice opal."

Rita shrugged slightly and shook her head.

Nyla stopped walking and knelt to face her daughter.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Nyla. "Can you try to remember? Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man," said Rita.

"And when did you hear this?" asked Stent. "Where were you in the house?"

"I don't know," said Rita. "Shyla and I were playing with Fluffy, and I heard someone talking in another room."

"Hmm," said Stent. "I should tell Thrawn about this. Are you sure you don't know who was talking?"

Rita nodded but her glowing eyes looked wary.

"You can tell us the truth, sweetheart," said Stent.

Rita looked at her parents nervously before leaning forward to whisper in her mother's ear. Nyla listened and gave Stent a perplexed look.

"I think we need to speak to Thrawn before we go down to dinner," said Nyla.

* * *

Thrass entered the study. Evvie was sitting at the desk, and she looked up at him with a content expression.

"I am happy to see you in higher spirits," said Thrass.

She smiled. "My agency has a new project for me here in Copero."

"That is excellent news," said Thrass.

Evvie stood up and embraced him. He kissed her forehead. Her hair smelled like the flower petal shampoo she had been given a lifetime supply of from a hair product company she had modeled for. He couldn't resist pressing his face closer for another whiff.

"Any news about the necklace?" she asked.

Thrass sighed and procured the glistening chain from his pocket.

"Huh?" said Evvie. "Just the chain?"

"For now," said Thrass. "I promise you will have the ice opal back by dinner."

"Dinner is not too long from now," said Evvie.

"I know," said Thrass.

"You seem a little unwell," said Evvie, smoothing over a slight bruise on Thrass' chin. "The ice opal is not worth more to me than your health."

Thrass sighed. "I will not let anyone get away with stealing from you."

Evvie kissed him. "Just please take it easy. I don't think I can take much more drama."

"Understood," said Thrass.

A loud crashing sound and a shriek erupted from the corridor. When Thrass opened the study door Elise was struggling to hold up Ollie's unconscious form. The young man was completely limp in her grasp. 

"Ollie!" said Thrass, rushing to take his nephew into his arms.

"Ollie!" said Evvie. "What happened?"

"He just collapsed," said Elise. "It was so sudden."

"Did he seem unwell?" asked Thrass.

"I don't think so," said Elise. "I was looking for Evvie, and I ran into Ollie on the way up here. He seemed fine up until a moment ago."

"I will lay him down in the master bedroom," said Thrass, carrying Ollie down the hall to the double-doors of his and Evvie's quarters.

Evvie swiftly opened the doors for him as Elise looked on in bewilderment.

"And what was it that you wanted?" asked Evvie, looking towards her cousin.

"I was going to ask if I could be excused from dinner tonight," said Elise. "I am feeling unwell."

"No," said Evvie. "You are coming to dinner. I am sure you can pull yourself together for an hour."

"Please," said Elise. "Erik said that he can bring me food."

"What is wrong?" asked Evvie.

Elise shrugged and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Just tell me what is the matter," said Evvie.

"Everyone thinks I stole the necklace," said Elise.

"Did you?" said Evvie.

"No," said Elise.

"Fine," said Evvie. "I believe you. So don't worry about it."

Elise shuffled her feet uneasily.

"Evvie," said Elise. "Do you want me to be your wedding? We can figure out what to say to your mother if you don't like me anymore."

Evvie, sighed. "Of course I want you to be in my wedding. And I never said that I didn't like you."

"You seemed so much happier for Nyla to be here than me," said Elise. "You acted more like I was a nuisance."

"Come here," said Evvie.

Elise approached her, still sniffling. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Elise," said Evvie. "I am sorry you felt that way. But we are family and I love you very much."

Thrass walked past them.

"If you could stay here with Ollie," he said. "I am going to find Thrawn."

"Or course," said Evvie. "Does he seem alright?"

"It seems like he just fainted," said Thrass. "But we are lucky that Elise was there to catch him or it could have been worse."

* * *

Thrawn was reclining in the sitting room with Fluffy on his lap. He stroked the ysalamiri's fur with a thoughtful expression. He did not look up as Stent sat next to him.

"Thrawn," said Stent. "I think I know who took the ice opal."

"As do I," said Thrawn. "But I am trying to figure out what to do about it."

"It does seem like a delicate matter," said Stent. "But I think it would be best to explain this to Thrass before this gets anymore out of hand."

"Explain what to me?" said Thrass crossing his arms as he entered the room.

Thrawn exhaled wearily.

"Well?" said Thrass. "Evvie has been feeling quite on edge from all of this, so I would appreciate it if you would just tell me whatever it is you have been trying to hide from me."

"Thrawn is in a difficult situation with this," said Stent.

"And what about you?" said Thrass. "Go on."

Stent swallowed. Thrass had that dangerous look in his eyes again.

"Thrawn," Eli rushed into the sitting room. "Have you seen Ollie? I can't find him anywhere."

"I was wondering why the critter was here and not with him," said Stent looking at Fluffy.

Eli grimaced. "That is very strange. Normally he won't let Fluffy out of his sight."

"Fluffy was in here already when I sat down," said Thrawn. "And I don't know where Ollie is."

"He is in the master bedroom," said Thrass.

"What?" said Eli.

"He fainted by the study, and I carried him to the bed," said Thrass. "Evvie and Elise are still with him."

"And why did you not tell me this sooner?" said Thrawn, standing up from the chair.

He handed the ysalamiri to Eli. Thrass stopped Thrawn from passing him.

"Perhaps there is something that you should have also told me sooner?" said Thrass. "My wife's wellbeing and that of our unborn child is not just a mere trifle."

"She is probably more anxious from your theatrics rather than from losing the necklace," said Thrawn. "Now get out of my way."

"No," said Thrass. "You will tell me everything right now."

"We will all speak together at dinner," said Thrawn. "Now I will see my son."

"You are in my house, brother," said Thrass. "You will show some respect."

"Now is not the time for this," said Thrawn. "We need to check on Ollie."

"I would never let my nephew come to any harm," said Thrass. "I have looked after Ollie like he was my own child in the years you were gone. So don't you dare act like I am the careless one here. If you cannot show me respect, at least show some consideration for Evvie."

Thrass stood out of Thrawn's way. "Go to Ollie, and then please tell Evvie whatever it is you are refusing to share with me."

"I promise this will be sorted very soon, brother," said Thrawn before rushing up the stairs.

Eli followed behind him. Stent looked at Thrass cautiously, but the ire in his eyes had been replaced with sadness.

"You are going to be a father soon," said Stent.

"Yes," said Thrass.

"It's a difficult situation when you are forced to choose between the wellbeing of your child or that of your sibling," said Stent. "I would always choose my child in such a situation, but that would still not make it easy."

"What do you mean, Stent?" asked Thrass.

"I think that after Ollie is feeling better, you should have a chat with him," said Stent.

* * *

When Thrawn and Eli entered the master bedroom, Evvie was dabbing Ollie's forehead with a damp cloth. Fluffy leaped from Eli's arms to the bed with the bell on his collar jingling. Fluffy licked Ollie's face, and Ollie stirred slightly.

"He seems alright," said Evvie. "I just wonder why he fainted."

"He seemed very nervous about something this morning," said Eli. "He didn't want to talk to me about it."

Evvie stood up, and Thrawn took her place next to Ollie. His glowing eyes flickered open.

"Dad?" said Ollie.

"Hello there," said Thrawn. "You had us quite worried."

Fluffy licked him again, and Ollie smiled slightly. Thrawn brushed a hair from Ollie's face.

"What were you doing upstairs?" asked Thrawn.

"I wanted to speak to Evvie," said Ollie.

"I am here," said Evvie. "What was it about?"

Ollie hesitated.

"You are not in this alone,"said Thrawn.

"I am so sorry," said Ollie.

"Ollie," said Thrass, entering with a waterpitcher. "I am glad you are awake."

Thrass set it down on a small table and poured some water into a glass.

"Is he ill?" Thrass asked.

"He seems to have fainted from his nerves," said Thrawn.

"Hmm," said Thrass. "Yes, we are all in quite a state recently. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know, dear nephew."

"Forgive me," said Ollie.

Thrass looked at him with confusion. He handed the glass to Thrawn, who helped guide the liquid to Ollie's lips.

"You don't have to apologize for fainting," said Thrass. "I am just glad you weren't hurt."

"Where is Papa?" asked Ollie.

"He is still laying down," said Thrawn. "He is also feeling a bit unwell."

"We will have to see if we can find something to help Thane feel better," said Evvie.

"It's all my fault," said Ollie.

"You can be hardly blamed for a typhoon," said Elise, watching from a chair in the corner of the room. "Everyone's feeling a bit rough from being couped up inside."

A tear fell down Ollie's cheek. Thrawn, Thrass, and Eli simultaneously procured handkerchiefs, and the sight would have made Ollie laugh if he hadn't felt so miserable. Thrawn's handkerchief dabbed away the moisture first.

"Ollie," said Eli. "Did you want to speak to Evvie alone?"

"No," said Ollie. "Please stay."

"Of course," said Eli with a reassuring smile.

Stent knocked slightly on the doorframe.

"I am sorry to interrupt," said Stent. "The girls are just starting to get hungry."

"Feel free to ask the cook to prepare them something," said Thrass. "I have a feeling the rest of us will be eating dinner a little later."

"Thank you," said Stent before stepping out of the room.

Thrass looked from Evvie's tense face, to Thrawn's worried expression, to Ollie's tear glistening eyes.

"I just hate seeing my family suffering and feeling helpless to do anything about it," said Thrass.

Evvie squeezed his hand.

"Dad," said Ollie.

"Yes?" said Thrawn.

"Could you reach into my pocket?" said Ollie.

"Are you sure?" said Thrawn.

Ollie nodded. Thrawn reached into the pocket of Ollie's tunic and was not surprised by what he felt.

"Evvie," said Thrawn. "Could you come here?"

Evvie took a few steps towards the bed. Thrawn put something in her hand. When she opened her hand the ice opal was there.

"What?" said Evvie.

Thrass stared at it in stunned silence.

"Ollie," said Evvie. "Why?"

Ollie forced himself to look her in the eye.

"I was jealous," said Ollie. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I regretted it immediately after I took it."

"So you weren't in bed the entire time I was in the sonic that night," said Eli.

"No," said Ollie. "At first I was just going to get one last look at the ice opal. I took Stent's screwdriver to mess with the lights. Then, after seeing that Thrass and Evvie were in the sitting room, I went up to this bedroom. I don't know what came over me. When the lights came back on, I panicked and took the necklace with me."

"You didn't want Evvie to have the necklace?" asked Thrass.

"No," said Ollie. "I-I was just disappointed. When Papa said he was getting it polished, I thought that I was getting it as a graduation present. That ice opal had always been my favorite piece in the family vault. I thought that since Dad was the older son, that the opal would get passed down on his side of the family. I was taken off guard when it was suddenly being given to Evvie."

"I didn't realize you were that attached to the ice opal," said Thrawn. "I am sorry."

"I was being stupid," said Ollie. "I guess I should have figured it would be given to a woman."

"I wish you would have said something sooner," said Thrass. "You made Evvie very upset."

"I am so sorry," said Ollie. "I will understand if you will never forgive me."

"I am not angry at you," said Thrass.

Ollie looked at him in surprise.

"Clearly you have suffered enough in all of this and have already learned your lesson," said Thrass.

"So I can still be in your wedding?" said Ollie.

"Of course," said Thrass.

"Ollie," said Evvie. "If the ice opal means that much to you, then you can have it."

"No," said Ollie. "I have tainted it for myself forever by stealing it. It belongs to you, and I was wrong to think otherwise."

"I will take good care of it," said Evvie.

"I am sure you will," said Ollie.

"And how long did you know he had it, Thrawn?" said Thrass, both tired and relieved.

"Almost immediately," said Thrawn. "His whereabouts weren't completely accounted for during the blackout, and I noticed that his behavior was slightly off. I was hoping he would come forward sooner."

"And you knew too, didn't you?" said Thrass, looking at Eli.

"I had a suspicion," said Eli. "Especially since he had been acting more and more anxious after the necklace disappeared. He had also mentioned something in the past about a large colorful gemstone that he wanted to wear when we got married."

Ollie looked down sadly and stroked Fluffy's fur.

"He can always borrow it," said Evvie, feeling sympathetic.

"And the chain?" asked Thrass. "Why was it in Thrawn's pocket."

"I wanted to at least give that back," said Ollie. "So I put it in his pocket when I passed him in the hall. If he would've caught me, then I knew he wouldn't tell you right away."

"Did you realize that your father tried to take the blame for you?" said Thrass.

"No," said Ollie, getting tearful again. "I didn't want that."

"It's alright," said Thrawn, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am really sorry," said Ollie. "I was going to give it back to Evvie before I fainted. I was afraid that you would never forgive me."

"We forgive you," said Thrass, and Evvie nodded.

"I must apologize as well," said Thrawn.

"No," said Thrass. "Enough apologies. The matter has been resolved."

"Now if only this typhoon would let up," said Evvie.

* * *

Three days later, the wind finally stopped howling and the clouds in the sky started to clear. Thrass stepped out cautiously into the garden. There were fallen branches scattered everywhere.

"It's honestly not as bad as I thought it might be," said Thrass.

"Well, you have time to get this cleaned up before the wedding," said Thrawn stepping out behind him.

"And what are you going to do now?" asked Thrass.

"I will probably head back to Csilla with Ollie and Thane," said Thrawn. "I have some business to attend to there."

"You will tell me if you get into any trouble, won't you?" asked Thrass.

"Don't worry," said Thrawn. "This is just a straightforward investigation.

"Nothing about Csilla is straightforward," said Thrass.

Thrawn laughed as he kicked a small branch to the side.

"Thrawn," said Thrass.

"Yes?" Thrawn turned to his brother.

"You won't be too hard on Ollie, will you?" asked Thrass.

"No," said Thrawn. "Though he is acting like he is expecting Thane and I to punish him when we get back to Csilla. I will need to talk to him."

"I hope you all take it easy," said Thrass. "Including yourself. Don't over do it."

"I know, brother," said Thrawn. "You don't need to worry."

"But I do," said Thrass.

"I guess that just comes with the territory," said Thrawn.

He embraced Thrass. Evvie watched them from the doorway and smiled.

"You think I can take Fluffy out for a walk?" asked Ollie.

"It should be fine as long as you stay near the house," said Evvie.

Fluffy's eight red eyes widened excitedly as Ollie carried the ysalamiri out of the door. He immediately started chewing on some fallen foliage when Ollie set him down.

"Ollie," said Thrawn, waving him over.

Ollie took a deep breath as his boots squelched through the wet grass. Fluffy followed behind him at his typical languid pace.

"Is Eli coming back to Csilla with us?" asked Thrawn.

"Yes, Eli will be staying for a while longer if that's alright," said Ollie.

"Oh really?" said Thrawn. "I thought he would have to go back to the fleet quite soon."

"Not yet," said Ollie, his gaze shifting between Thrawn and Thrass.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind," said Thrawn. "You have been acting differently, and it is not just about the necklace."

Ollie nodded. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. There has been a lot going on."

"Does it have to do with why you are so keen to return to Csilla?" asked Thrawn. "Thane said that you usually ask to stay with your uncle longer."

"I hope I have not made you uncomfortable here," said Thrass. "A child on the way can put you on edge sometimes."

"I know," said Ollie. "I understand exactly how you feel."

Thrass raised an eyebrow.

"I should have guessed," said Thrawn with a smile.

"I am not following," said Thrass looking puzzled.

"Eli and I are . . ." Ollie began hesitantly.

"It seems that I am to become an uncle and a grandfather in short succession," said Thrawn with a proud smile.

"Oh my goodness," said Thrass. "The fertility clinic in Csaplar?"

"Yes," said Ollie. "The baby should be ready in approximately two weeks but it could be sooner."

"I did notice that you and Eli went towards that part of town several months ago," said Thrawn. "But why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid you would say that Eli and I had not been together long enough yet," said Ollie. "And that we weren't married yet. And I felt embarrassed to tell you about the specifics."

"Even though you came into this world in the same way?" said Thrawn with a slight smile.

"Does Thane know?" asked Thrass.

"Yes," said Ollie. "Only because he found some paperwork from the clinic, and I was being horribly obvious about buying baby clothes. Though I tried to pretend it was just for you and Evvie's baby, but he figured it out. Papa promised to let me tell you myself."

"You really should have said something," said Thrawn. "We can help you."

"I guess I just always worry about being a nuisance," said Ollie.

"Never," said Thrawn.

"What are you and Eli having?" asked Thrass.

"A girl," said Ollie with a smile.

"That is excellent news," said Thrass. "She can be friends with our little one."

"I can still help with your wedding," said Ollie. "But I hope you don't mind if we bring another plus one with us."

"Of course not," said Thrass. "I am so happy for you."

Thrawn sighed. "You really went and grew up too fast on me, Ollie."

"Now you will have a niece and a granddaughter to spoil," said Thrass.

"I am sorry for how I acted," said Ollie. "Seeing Stent's daughters made me eager to finish the preparations for my child, and I became nervous that the typhoon would prevent us from being there when the baby was ready to leave her birth pod. I didn't want her to enter this world alone."

"All is well, dear nephew," said Thrass. "I am very excited for you."

"Hey!" Eli called from the one of the windows of the upper floor.

Ollie waved. "The rain has stopped!"

"Look!" said Eli pointing to the sky.

A rainbow crossed the half grey, half blue horizon. Everyone admired it except for Fluffy, who found the dew covered leaves much more appealing, and Eli, who preferred to keep his eyes on Ollie's happy face.

"I love you," said Eli softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end . . . (for now!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Who did it?


End file.
